Finding your way through the dark
by sambapanda
Summary: Over population has lead to a computer matching two life partners, this process is done but showing you a day from you kindred spirit's life. Not just any day, their worst day, the day they wouldn't ever want anyone to know about. Can John and Sherlock still find each other through the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Upon the 21st birthday of the recipient, shall find themselves entering a dreamlike state. This allows for the commingling process to begin.

This process allows two life partners to find each other. Generations of this process have allowed this method to become 98.9516% successful.  
This process determines the compatibility one has with another.  
Once a match is found both pairings timelines shall be searched and one day from your mates life shall be shown to you.  
This process works in reverse when your mate reaches the age of 21, a day of your life shall be shown to your kindred spirit.

You shall see the world from inside your kindred spirit's mind, this is said to be an odd but not all together uncomfortable experience.  
Unfortunately, like a dream the knowledge that is shown to you shall be hard to retain after waking. Some details you shall forget other will remain with you forever.

This technology exist to provide society with the prefect match, this method helps to combat the ever growing population. For more information on adding to the population or how to apply for a child permit turn to page 47 though of course both parties must be willing and perform and pass psychological, intellectual and physical test, before they will be considered for this opportunity.

We ask for your safety that emotions are kept to a minimum, remember your partner can not hear you therefore you can not help them.

* * *

**I know we haven't met John or Sherlock yet, but t****his is my starting point for the story,**

**Should i carry it on ?**

**Review and let me know.**

**Thanks Helen xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

While we have reason to believe you, yourself may feel uneasy about the process there is nothing to be concerned with. you, or your matespirte can not be harmed during the viewing process. you will in fact be shown the worst day of your partners life, the day you wouldn't want anyone to know about. Years of testing have allowed this to create the best possible outcome for you and your partner. If you wish to be removed from the automated system please -

Sherlock shut the leaflet angrily he'd read it plenty of times before and still he was frustrated that it did hold the answers he needed.  
"I don't understand" Sherlock admitted unwilling. "why the worst day?" he couldn't understand why out of any day your partner would want to see you at your very worst.  
"The idea is that you bond over the experience, and that your kindred spirit will love you no matter what. Whatever they see, no matter whatever you have done." Mycoft repiled "affairs of the heart of course you wouldn't understand" He smirked at his younger bother.  
Seven years ago Mycroft himself went through the process, you could tell he'd rather have just opted out to focus on his work as he would have said but that would have broken mother's heart, and all of the paper work he'd have to fill out was worth the hassle. Sherlock remembered the days after his sorting he'd been wistful, happy that much was clear. He didn't speak about what he had seen and no one asked, that was a unwritten rule in general, not that anyone one have asked in the Holmes household feelings and thought were something rarely discussed  
Sentiment Sherlock thought glumly must that be the reason behind everything ?

Sherlock had done his fair share of complaining about the process but deep down he was an excited child like it was Christmas and he didn't know what his present was the thrill of not knowing was a surprising change. He tried not to let the small smile creep onto his face.

* * *

**Sorry i write short chapters, :)  
let me know what you think and any idea on what John/Sherlock's worst day would be.**

**(Sorry if you have already read this, i noticed something didn't make sense and it was bugging me, so i had to re-upload this. will check my chapters properly before i upload in the future) **

**- Thanks Helen xXx**


End file.
